When You Say You Love Me
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: BR themed and oneshot. Bored one day when Ryou goes to school, Bakura finds something to do, he settles on baking.


Summary: (B/R themed and one-shot) Bored one day when Ryou goes to school, Bakura finds something to do, he settles on baking.

When You Say You Love Me

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Authors Notes- This title was inspired by a song called, 'When You Say You Love Me,' and it's sung by Josh Groban, so if you ever have the chance please listen to it. Also this is not a song-fic.

The Bakura residence housed three people, Ryou an innocent sixteen year old and Bakura a three thousand year old Egyptian sprit. These two people made up the essence of the house, the third person, rarely lived there, Ryou's Father. Whose profession was an archeologist who often was on digs around the world, who seldom saw his son. Even though there were three bedrooms in the house, both Bakura and Ryou shared a room, which was painted a soft green with a gold stripe running around the middle of the room. A king-sized bed dominated the room, with white coverings with vertical burgundy stripes running down it. The color hadn't been Bakura's choice but Ryou's choice, who had pleaded with Bakura for hours.

Two figures were under the covers, one holding the other, both had smiles on their faces as they slept, suddenly the smaller one, Ryou shifted. After about five minutes Ryou decided to get up, as he had to get ready for school.

Dressing quickly in the blue uniform that was required of all Domino High students. Ryou sat down on the small chair that was positioned before the vanity to brush through his white silken hair. Ryou took great pride in his hair; it was a tribute to his dead Mother, who had passed away years ago.

Before Ryou left the room to have some breakfast before he left for school, Ryou kissed Bakura on the cheek and said, "see you later love."

From underneath the comforter, Bakura nodded.

xxx

Around noon, Bakura decided to get up. He didn't bother to brush his hair opting to do it later. Truthfully his hair was a lot wilder then Ryou's, so it was harder to style. Downstairs in the kitchen, Bakura rummaged around to find something to eat, finally choosing a bowl of strawberries, Bakura sat down. Bakura sat down in the living room whenever Ryou was at school, as Ryou preferred that Bakura sit in the kitchen to eat. Bakura at times could be a messy eater, so Ryou had tried to lay ground rules but sometimes they were broken. A lot more then Ryou had to know about. Balancing his strawberries on his knee, Bakura grabbed the remote off the coffee table. Flipping through the channels, Bakura could find nothing that looked interesting. It was the same old mix of daytime programming, soap operas, talk shows, and infomercials. All of these bored Bakura so he turned the TV off.

Finishing his bowl of strawberries, Bakura looked for something else to do. A DVD case was sitting on the coffee table. National Treasure, was the movie him and Ryou had watched last night. Normally Ryou would of put the movie onto the shelve after watching it but Ryou had fallen asleep half-way through the movie on Bakura's lap. Bakura had liked the movie, he had seen the commercials for it, and had pestered Ryou to buy it. Bakura loved any movie that contained treasure, Egypt, especially Ancient Egypt, and action movies. Deciding that he didn't want to watch a movie right now, Bakura called Marik.

Picking up the phone, Bakura punched in Marik's number. The phone rang twice, and then a breathless Marik picked up, "hello?"

"Hey Marik."

"Hey Bakura."

"Who is it!" Bakura heard someone familiar yell to Marik.

"It's Bakura!" Marik yelled back.

"So what do you want?" Marik asked.

"Could you come over?"

"Nope, I'm sorry, It's our anniversary, and I'm entertaining." Bakura could almost see the grin on Marik's face.

"Well bye then talk to you later." Marik said that in a rushed voice, then rung up the phone.

After his phone call, Bakura considered whom he could call; his second thought was Yami, who he would challenge to a duel. Upon dialing the number Bakura remembered that Yami now accompanied Yugi to school. Bakura wondered why Malik wasn't at school at this hour but then Ryou had told Bakura at supper one night that Malik was quite a troublemaker at school. So maybe the teachers didn't miss Malik's presence at all, maybe they rejoiced it.

Knowing that Ryou would chastise, or try anyways about eating in the living room, Bakura took the empty bowl into the kitchen.

To say the kitchen was organized would be an understatement, it was super organized. Labels were stuck onto each cabinet and drawer, labeling what was in each place. Ryou even had a junk drawer and a little plastic divider organized even that. The cookbooks were on a shelve near the table. The cookbooks were in alphabetical order and Ryou got mad if Bakura reorganized them.

Bakura usually wandered into the kitchen to get something to eat, suddenly inspiration hit him, he could try his hand at baking, something for Ryou, something special.

With limited reading ability and cooking skills, Bakura set off to make something wonderful for Ryou. Slipping on the apron that Bakura often saw Ryou wear when cooking, he took one of the cook books from the shelve, then sat down at the kitchen table to read it. This one was called, 'Elaborate Desserts'. Finding that all the recipes in the cook book were too hard, Bakura took another one off the shelve, this one was entitled, 'Cooking for Beginners.' Flipping the pages, Bakura found that this recipe was much easier to use, and the recipes looked easier as well. A recipe for shortbread cookies that only needed four ingredients.

Gathering up all the ingredients Bakura needed to make the cookies, Bakura began.

As Bakura followed the directions in the cookbook, he realized how hard cooking actually was. Even though the recipe looked easy, it was quite complicated. All the directions looked like gibberish to Bakura, so he read the directions over and over again, until he finally he got it.

When Bakura went to go put the mixture into the mixer, he forgot which way to put the stainless steel bowl onto the slots on the bottom of the mixer. The power of the beaters pushed the mixer off the counter, spreading mixture all over the kitchen. It also didn't help that Bakura had the speed on the highest setting possibly.

Picking up a cloth to clean up the mess, Bakura mused that he would accomplish this task even if it took another millennia.

xxx

At around three o'clock, Bakura had finished his cookies although they were little a bit brunt on the bottom they still looked and tasted all right. Bakura arranged them on a flowery plate, which he set down on the kitchen table, knowing that Ryou usually went into the kitchen after entering the house.

Thirty minutes later Ryou walked into the kitchen looking exhausted. He plopped himself right down onto a chair.

"What's the matter love?" Bakura asked, tilting Ryou's chin up so that he could look into Ryou's beautiful brown eyes.

"I didn't do well on that stupid gym test." Gym, was the only class that Ryou despised. Ryou wasn't athletic at all and his gym teacher, a tall man that played various sports wasn't supportive of Ryou's dislike of gym. Sure there were other people that disliked gym as Ryou but the teacher picked on Ryou exclusively. Bakura supposed it was because of Ryou's effeminate looks as Ryou had told him that most of the guys in his gym class were 'manly' men. This week was the final testing and this contained vigorous tests. These tests were very difficult and some of the tasks were unthinkable to ever do, Ryou had told Bakura a couple nights ago.

"That's okay love, its only gym."

"It's just I'm worried about my mark." Bakura knew how much Ryou was worried about his standing on the honor roll, top marks in every subject, except gym, he was tied with Seto Kaiba for top of their class.

"I know love, here;" Bakura picked up the plate if cookies, "I made them especially for you."

Ryou glanced quickly at Bakura, "really?" He picked up a cookie and plopped it into his mouth. "It's all right; it's just brunt on the bottom." Ryou admitted, smiling obviously forgetting his previous predicament. "You did well though, I'm proud of you and that's why I love you."

"Do you know what that does to me?" Bakura murmured in a low voice.

Ryou shook his head.

Bakura continued, "It makes me feel special and sometimes my heart stops beating for a moment."

"That's what love is supposed to be like."

"Then I think I've found the one I'm supposed to be with my whole life." As Bakura said that he picked up Ryou from the chair and carried him to the living room. Once there he set Ryou onto the couch and wrapped an arm over Ryou's waist.

As the two lay there Bakura thought that he was thankful that Ryou had taught him the simple things, like how to love, otherwise he wouldn't be enjoying the simple pleasure of lying here with a loved one. Like learning how to cook it had been a hard experience but learning how to love had been an even harder experience. Bakura was glad he had done it for now he couldn't imagine his life without Ryou.


End file.
